We Can Work It Out
by Almeida24T
Summary: COMPLETE! BIG ENDING! There is a new agent at CTU and her name is Allie Adams. Through the course of the story she helps other CTU employees, and even gets a little close to one. Please Read and Review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Allie Adams was not new to the Counter Terrorist Unit (CTU) workforce. She had already been on the payroll for 8 months, over at CTU Boston, but she had just been transferred to CTU Los Angeles. It was her first day on the job, and she wanted to look her best. She wore a black skirt that stopped a little above her knees, and a blue shirt to match her eyes. She accompanied the outfit with a new pair of black heels. She looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing." She said to herself grabbing her keys. She was 28 years old, an only child and single. She grew up just outside of Boston, and loved the city. She knew Los Angeles would be no challenge for her. Allie's physique was almost identical to her mother's. Long legs, a tight stomach, and a rather flattering chest. Her Almond hair was just past shoulder length, and her bright blue eyes always glistened. Her Saab pulled into the CTU parking lot at 7:54 am. She was always very punctual. She took one last look at reflection in the car window, and nodded in approval.

She was walking down a long corridor, passing what looked like holding rooms on both her right and her left. She finally came to the center unit of work, and already almost all the workstations were filled. She walked past a few people and stopped and looked around.

"You look lost." A voice said from behind her. Allie whipped around slightly startled. She saw a man, with blond hair and a badge hanging from his neck.

"Well, I have just been transferred here from CTU Boston, and today is my first day." Allie said. The man smiled, and extended his hand to formally greet her.

"You must be Allie. Tony told everyone you'd be joining us soon. I'm Jack Bauer, pleasure to meet you." Jack said letting go of her hand.

"Jack Bauer," Allie hesitated. "I've heard of you. Everyone talks about all you're heroic accomplishments. I must say, the virus scandal that you were involved in blew everyone away." She finished.

"Well, thanks, but it's my job, you know? Anyway, who are you supposed to see to get you set up?" Jack asked.

"I need to find the director. They didn't give me a name though." Allie stated. Jack looked her directly in the eyes. Allie liked eye contact, easier to read people she always thought.

"That's be Tony Almeida. Just go up those stairs, and that's his office." Jack said pointing to the office. Allie could see a rather scruffy looking man sitting at his desk talking on the phone.

"Thanks for all you're help Jack, I'm looking forward to working with you." Allie said smiling. Jack smiled back.

"As am I." Allie gave a modest sigh and parted from Jack and began walking up the stairs. She grabbed onto the railing very gently, just using it as a guide. She didn't know why, but for some reason she was nervous. First day jitters, she told herself. She was at the office door, and the director was still on the phone. She knocked quietly and waited for him to signal her to come in. She walked in the office and he was just getting off the phone.

"Yeah, I've got to call you back." He said hanging up the phone. He turned to face Allie. "Well, you must be Allie Adams. I'm Tony Almeida, it's great to meet you." He said offering his hand. She shook it while examining him. He was tall dark and mysterious she thought. He had 5 o'clock shadow, dark hair, dark eyes, and she even spotted some chest hair peeking out from his shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. She let out a big smile, and he looked her in the eyes. He had a very powerful gaze.

"It's great to meet you too." She said letting go of his hand.

"Lets get you started, we've set up your computer and all we need to do is program your codes from Boston into our system. You're station will be next to Chloe's. She can help you out with anything you need, but from the recommendation you got from Boston, I don't think you'll need much." Tony said as they were walking down the stairs. He was nice she thought. They approached the computer and he motioned for Allie to sit down. When she did, he came up on the side of her and programmed in her new code. "Alright, you should be all set. Just to be safe, why don't you run a complete system scan to make sure there aren't going to be any hiccups with the codes. Make sure you can access everything authorized." Tony said.

"Alright, I think I can handle that." Allie said. She gave a internal chuckle. She knew she was skilled, and apparently, so did Tony.

"When you've finished that, see Chloe and she'll update you on the situation we're in right now, and tell you what you can start to work on. If you need anything just come see me." Tony said patting her on the back and walking back up to his office. Not much different than Boston, she thought. She began to do a system scan, and Chloe came up behind her. Chloe was not very tall, and had blondish reddish hair, and it was flipped out like she was back in the 50's. She was wearing a floral blouse, and black pants. She looked uptight, but nice nonetheless.

"Hi, I'm Chloe." She said.

"Hi, I'm Allie, Allie Adams. It's nice to meet you." Allie said with a smile. Chloe nodded.

"Well if you need anything, we're neighbors, so I can help you out." Chloe said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. It's not easy being the new bee around, you know." Allie said glancing back at her computer to make sure the scan was running properly. Chloe went to sit at her station.

"So, how long have you been with CTU?" Chloe asked.

"A little over 8 months. What about you?" Allie inquired.

"Just over 2 years." Chloe said looking at her screen and clicking something.

"Do you like it?" Allie asked checking on the scan again.

"Well, it can get pretty stressful, but all in all it's not bad." Chloe said getting up from her seat. "I'll be right back, do you want some coffee?"

"Oh, I don't drink coffee, but thanks anyway." Allie retorted. Chloe started walking away, and Allie smiled. Making friends already she thought. By the time that Chloe returned, Allie had just finished the scan. Everything was in perfect working order. She glanced over at the phone at her station. She found her name right on the speed dials, along with Tony, Chloe, a woman named Michelle Dessler, another woman named Kim Bauer, and a man named Chase Edmunds. She was right up there with all the other big shots.

"Chloe, Tony asked me to get the situation from you when I was done with my system scan." Allie said to Chloe.

"Oh, no problem. We're looking for this guy named Marcus Albenton. He planted a bomb on a subway in downtown LA, Jack Bauer managed to disarm it, but Albenton got away. We think he's planning another attack in LA, but we don't know when or where. He has given us some hints though. Our main goal right now is to find where he is, and where he will strike next." Chloe handed Allie a file. "Here's all the details. Once you finish reading that, I need to you to run a scan to see who else he has worked with in the past. Living and dead, we need as much information on this guy as possible." Chloe finished.

"Alright" Allie said nodding. "I'll get right on it."

"Oh and make sure to run all their alias's also." Chloe added.

"Of course." Allie said. Twenty minutes later the scan was complete and there was a list of over 200 living and deceased people that Albenton had worked with. Allie cross referenced all the names on the list with the alias's, and her findings were narrowed down to a list of 123 people. "Chloe, I finished, should I tell Tony?" Allie asked making sure that protocol was the same.

"Yeah, he definitely needs to know that." Chloe said. Allie nodded. She picked up the phone and hit Tony's extension. The phone rang twice.

"Almeida." Tony's voice said over the receiver.

"Tony, this is Allie. I finished compiling the list of everyone that Albenton has worked with on file, and I also cross referenced those with alias's. Do you want me to send them up to your computer so you can take a look at them?" Allie said.

"Yeah, good work. You can patch it through to my computer. My number is 13." Tony said.

"Alright, done." Allie said hitting the enter key and sending the page to Tony's computer.

"Alright, thanks." Tony said hanging up the phone. Allie got up from her seat and smoothed out her skirt.

"Chloe, where's the bathroom?" Allie asked.

"Oh, go down the hall and it's your second left." Chloe said.

"Thanks." Allie said walking down the hall. When she returned, and sat at her computer. She was just about to begin background checks on all the names on the list, when the phone rang.

"Adams." She said answering the phone.

"Hey, it's Tony, listen there's a name on this list of a guy who we've dealt with before. I need you to find out how these two were connected." He said in his deep voice.

"Sure, no problem, what's the name?" Allie asked.

"Stephen Saunders. He was involved with the - "

"The virus, I know." Allie interrupted. "Sorry, I've just done some file reading before I came, and updated myself on the history of this place and everyone here." Allie finished.

"Yeah, so will you get me the info?" Tony asked.

"Of course. Anything else?" Allieasked before she got to work.

"Yeah, sometime soon I am going to announce that you've joined us, so when I call everyone together just come standwith me. Alright?" Tony said.

"Sure." Allie said and she heard him hang up. She looked up at the office. He began to scribble something down on paper. It looked like he was concentrating intently. She couldn't read him yet, but she promised herself that she would figure him out. Two hours later, when Allie was still trying to find how Saunders and Albenton were connected, Tony walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom.

"Can I have everyone gather around here please." He asked the entire room. Everyone got up and started making their way over there and Allie assumed this was her cue to goto Tony. Once she was in place Tony spoke again. "Everyone, this is Allie Adams. She was transferred from CTU Boston. She has a strong background in criminal defense and computer decoding and encrypting. Let's make her feel at home here." Tony said with a hand on her back. "That's all." He finished. People started dispersing and Tony turned to Allie.

"That was really nice what you said about me." Allie said smiling.

"It's what I was told." Tony stated painly.

"No, I mean about making me feel at home. That means a lot to me." Allie finished.

"No problem, listen, I need you to come up to my office for a minute." Tony said. Allie nodded and followed him up to his office. When they got there he grabbed a cell phone off the desk. "Here, this is yours. We're on a secure line, so no one outside CTU will contact you on that phone. I would have given it to you sooner, but it took a little time to set up." He finshed, handing the phone to her.

"Thanks." She began to walk out of the office, but she stopped. She hesitated for a moment and then turned around back into his office. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. You've really made me feel welcome here." Allie stated smiling coyly.

"You are welcome here." He said. Allie smiled and walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

- One Month Later -

"I know Greg, I miss you too. Yes, I will be home very soon, I have maybe another two hours here. Alright, I love you. Bye." Michelle Dessler said hanging up the phone at her station. She took a quick glance at the room, seeing who was watching her. It was no surprise that Tony was looking at her through the glass walls of his office. She knew that he still hadn't let it go. Now that she had moved on and started seeing Greg, she was happy. Greg was everything she ever wanted. Everything that Tony couldn't be. But she didn't know if Tony knew that yet.

Allie walked over to Michelle's station with files in her hands. Her and Michelle hadn't necessarily been warm to each other, there was something between them that no one could figure out, even themselves. Needless to say, they wouldn't ever be going shopping together. Allie wanted to like Michelle, but for some reason she just had a feeling about her in the pit of her stomach, ever since she started at CTU LA.

"Here's the files you asked for. I ran a scan to make sure that they were up to date. The new information I found is on the top page." Allie said handing over the files she was holding. Michelle didn't even make eye contact with her.

"Thanks, could you go tell Tony that I need those CCB temps he was working on earlier?" Michelle asked clicking away on her keyboard. Allie was slightly taken aback.

"Well, you have a phone, why don't you just call him and tell him yourself?" Allie said trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Because, it'd be better if you did it instead." Michelle said finally said looking up at Allie. Allie let out a big sigh.

"Listen, Michelle, I know that since you and Tony's divorce it's been hard for both of you to face each other, but you're going to have to, I mean you work together." Allie said trying to say something supportive.

"Well, that's none of your business. What happened between Tony and I stays between Tony and I, and that's that." Michelle said. Allie could see that she was getting slightly aggravated.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help. Why don't you kill me." Allie said sarcastically walking away. She turned and started walking up the stairs that led to Tony's office. The door was open, so she walked right in. Tony was doing some research on the computer.

"Hey, anything wrong?" Tony asked looking up and seeing Allie standing there.

"No, nothing." Allie said. Tony gave her a sideways glance.

"You sure, you and Michelle don't usually talk for that long." He said, clearly reading her thoughts.

"Yeah, well she just asked me to take care of something for her, and I asked why she didn't do it herself, and I may have mentioned something about you, and I guess she took offense, so here I am her little messenger girl." Allie stated. "Anyways, she wants you to send her the CCB temps you finished this morning." She finished.

"What did you say about me?" He asked intrigued.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked slightly afraid as to what he would say about her meddling with his past.

"I thought me and you made a deal. No secrets, especially around here." He said folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, we did." She took a heavy breath. "She just asked me to come up here and tell you something when she was perfectly capable, and then I mentioned something about the divorce and I know it's been awkward around here for you two, and she pretty much told me to butt out, and here I am. End of story." Allie said really fast trying to avoid the subject at all costs. Tony was silent for a few minutes.

"Well, I appreciate you trying to help. Michelle, she's very her own person, so her asking you, and other people to interact with me when she should be probably means she's hiding something. But that's her choice." Tony said. "Anyways, tell her that I'll send them right down." He finished. Allie nodded and started to turn around, but something made her stop.

"Tony?" She said cautiously.

"Yeah?" He asked looking back up at her with those deep eyes.

"Are you over her?" Allie asked. "I know it's none of my business, but it would really make one end of my job a little easier if I knew. I mean I just interact so much with both of you, and I don't want to be thrown in the middle of anything. Not that you're throwing me in the middle. Wow, this is coming out all wrong." She said placing her hand on her forehead.

"Allie, listen, I understand where you're coming from. Don't worry about offending me, especially when it comes to Michelle." He paused and looked down at his desk, but picked his head up quickly. "Listen, I have an idea. Why don't we talk this out over a cup of coffee?" Tony said.

"You mean, outside of CTU, like personal, on our own time?" She said not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah, I mean ever since you've been here, we've gotten really close, professionally. But what about personally? So, do you want to?" He asked gazing at her with the same emotionless expression as he had when she first walked into the room. Allie let a smile creep out from her mouth.

"Sure, I'd like that." She replied. Tony let a smile extend across his face.

"Great. After we get out today? Meet me at Jesse's Café at 6?" He asked, Allie just nodded, she couldn't get anything else to come out. After Tony acknowledged her reply, he looked at his computer and got back to work. Allie walked out of his office, slightly happy and slightly confused. She'd never thought about this possibility, but she liked it. Sure, she had always been attracted to him, even from day one, but he was her boss. And what did he mean by getting close personally. He was probably just talking about becoming close friends she thought to herself. That's good, keep telling yourself that, don't jump to any conclusions now, she told herself. She went back to her station, and sat down. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed Michelle's extension.

"Dessler." Michelle said from the other side of the room.

"Michelle, it's Allie, did you get the temps from Tony?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, I'm going through them now." She said sounding distant.

"Michelle, I also waned to say that I'm sorry for medaling. It wasn't my place." Allie said sounding very apologetic. There was a pause before Michelle answered her.

"Thanks, don't worry about it." Michelle said and hung up. The rest of the day Allie was working with Chloe and Chase to try and find a server that a terrorist by the name of Ungit Saiid has been storing information on.

"Chase." Allie said motioning for him to come see her. Chase's hand was still wrapped up from the Virus assignment he and Jack were partners for. It had already been slightly over a year since then, but his hand was still not in full working order.

"Yeah, find something?" He asked leaning over her side.

"Well, at first I didn't think so, but then I decoded a line of the message, and it says 'All who reach it will die.' Do you think this has anything to do with his last encryption?" Allie asked. Chase looked at the screen for a minute then picked up Allie's phone.

"Almeida." Tony said.

"Tony, Chase, listen Allie has just decoded a piece of a new encryption that we found on Saiid's server. It says 'All who reach it will die.' Any clues as to what that means?" Chase asked.

"Let me talk to Allie." Tony said. Chase handed Allie the phone.

"Yeah." She said.

"I need to you decode the rest of that message. We need to find out everything he's talking about." Tony said.

"Alright, but it's going to take some time." Allie said starting to work on it already.

"How much time?" Tony asked.

"An hour." Allie replied.

"Alright, get it to me before then. Tell Chase and Chloe to database all Saiid's former threats. I need them formally put into the system in 20 minutes." Tony said.

"Alright, we're on it." She said and hung up. "He wants you and Chloe to database all of Saiid's former threats and see if we can come up with something similar, but I have to finish decoding this message, and he's not giving me much time to do it in." Allie said to Chase.

"Alright, we'll be in the tech room." Chase said leaving Allie by herself. Allie immediately began working on the decoding process. It was a lot of trial and error. Twenty minutes later, Allie was half way through the message. So far, all it was talking about were blueprints of specific homes, and certain dates in the past. Allie picked up her phone.

"Edmunds." Chase said answering his cell.

"Chase, listen, have you finished putting his former threats into the system yet?" She asked.

"We're just about done. Why?" Chase asked.

"I've decoded some of the message, and it's listing certain dates in the past. I need you to see if any of them match former threats." Allie said. "I'm sending over a list of them to the computer Chloe is working on right, now. Get back to me when you're done." Allie said hanging up the phone. She went right back to decoding, and was interrupted when Michelle came to her station.

"Hey, listen, I need these files stored. Can you handle it?" She asked, trying to be polite.

"Well, I'm a little busy right now. Tony has me decoding this message from Saiid. Can you give it to Kim or someone?" Allie said, returning the polite manor.

"Well, honestly, I don't think Kim can do it as fast as you can." Michelle said. Allie let out a stressful sigh.

"Alright, when do you need it buy?" Allie said talking the file from her hands.

"Can you get it done in a half an hour?" Michelle asked.

"I'll try, but the decoding takes priority." Allie said looking up at Michelle. Michelle nodded.

"I know, just get it done, thanks." She said walking away.

"No problem." Allie said sarcastically when Michelle had left earshot. She worked solidly for another 15 minutes, and she had finished the decoding. The message was about plans for houses to be reconstructed on previous dates, and the owners to be paid off in full. Allie thought this was a bit odd, so she picked up the phone.

"Edmunds."

"Hey, Chase, I finished the decoding, did you get anything to match on the dates?" She asked.

"No. It's a dead end over here." He said. Allie was not happy with this news.

"Alright thanks anyway." She said hanging up, then dialing another extension.

"Almeida."

"Tony, I finished the message, but it might be a dead end. All it's saying is to rebuild certain houses in the suburbs, and the dates to do it on. It also says that the owners of the houses are to be paid off in full." She said.

"Alright, get Chloe and Chase to connect them to anything in the past." He said.

"I already did, and they came up with nothing." Allie said slightly stressed.

"Alright, I'll be down in a second to take a look at the message. What are you working on now?" He asked. Allie grabbed the file Michelle gave to her.

"Michelle wanted me to store this file on the computer. I asked her if she could give it to someone else, but she said that I could do it the fastest. She wants it done in 10 minutes." Allie said. Tony let out a big sigh from the other end of the receiver.

"Just remember, she's not your boss, I am." He said. Allie looked up in his office, he was standing now. He was getting ready to come down to the floor for a bit.

"Yeah, I know." Allie said and hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jesse's café -

At 5:45, Tony Almeida was sitting at a table in Jesse's café waiting for Allie to show up.

He was already having a cup of coffee. Sitting there he looked very reserved and anxious. Passers by might wonder if he was day dreaming, but instead he was actually nervous. He didn't know what Allie was like outside of CTU, and she didn't know him outside of CTU either. His mind began thinking back to his first date with Michelle. He was quickly snapped out if it when the door to the café swung open and he saw Allie walking towards him. He smiled and got up from his seat.

"Hey." He said reaching her. They began to walk back to the table in the corner that Tony had picked out for them.

"Hey, you alright, you looked pretty deep in thought." Allie said sitting down.

"I was just thinking about the case, that's all." He said. Allie let out a small giggle. "What?" He asked her. He had no idea why she was laughing at him.

"Taking you're work home with you eh?" She said. She began to stand up. She noticed that his cup was almost empty. "Want a refill?" She asked. Tony looked in his cup and realized that she was right, he did need a refill.

"Yeah, but let me, please." He said standing up. Allie was very surprised. She wasn't used to having men, or anyone for that matter do things for her. Apparently chivalry was not yet dead. "What would you like?" Tony asked her.

"A mint tea please." She said sitting at the table. Tony nodded his head. "Thanks." Allie said as he was walking away. He turned around and gave her a grin. Allie was alone at the table for a few minutes. Tony came walking back with two cups in his hands. He set her tea down in front of her, and she began to blow on it, and stir the tea bag around. Tony sat down and immediately added sugar and cream, and stirred vigariously. "Interesting." Allie said taking a sip of her tea.

"What's interesting?" He asked looking up at her. He noticed that she had changed. She was more casual now, jeans, a red stripped shirt and flip flops.

"I sort of pictured you as a black coffee man." She said giving half a grin.

"Well, I used to be until..." He trailed off and looked down. Allie took a deep breath in. She reached across the table and put her hand on top of his. When he felt her touch he looked up.

"Did I saw something wrong?" Allie asked concerned.

"No, just bad memories." Tony said managing a smile. "Anyways..." Tony said. Allie still wanted an answer to the question she asked earlier in the day. She cleared her throat, and moved her hand from his, noticing that it lingered there a bit too long.

"So, what's going on with you and Michelle?" Allie asked taking another sip of her tea. Tony took a big breath in, and slowly let it out.

"Well," he started, "Things between Michelle and I are working themselves out. I think she is seeing someone, but she hasn't said anything." He said.

"Does that bother you?" Allie asked.

"I don't know, I mean the thought of her with someone else is sort of unnerving, but most of my instincts tell me to be happy for her. I'm trying to move on, and get on with my life, though it's not much of a life right now."

"What happened between you two, from what I heard you were really happy." Allie said.

"Well, I was in a federal prison for 6 months, and that was the most miserable time of my life. All I wanted to do was get out of there and be with her again. I don't know what happened when I did get out. I was given a full pardon from President Palmer, and - " He was interrupted.

"Wait, why were you in jail in the first place?" Allie asked.

"I committed treason." He said flatly. Allie could see him replaying events in his mind.

"Really? How?"

"It had to do with the virus. Michelle was kidnaped and in order to save her life, I had to break certain rules. I knew I would go to prison, but all the mattered was her life." Tony said. "Anyway, when I got out, I went into serious depression. I had a drinking problem. I would get drunk at 10 am, and sit on my ass and watch tv. I never even looked for a job. I just fell apart, and Michelle couldn't take it. I don't blame her of course." Tony said. He looked a little embarrassed telling Allie all this very personal information about his past, but if what he saw in the future was going to be possible, he had to tell her.

"Do you still have a drinking problem?" She asked sipping her tea.

"No. I haven't had a drop since I've been back at CTU, and that's been a little over 4 months now. I was re-instated there and have been director again for 2 months." He finished.

"Wow, you've had it pretty hard." Allie said. "When was the divorce final, if you don't mind me asking." She said glaring at him with those captivating blue eyes of hers.

"It was final 5 months ago, so when I came back to CTU, it was a little stressful, to say the least.

"So, what makes you think that she is seeing anyone else?" Allie said looking in her cup and noticing it was now empty.

"Little things, like today her not asking me for the CCB temps, she's been doing that a lot lately. Chloe came to me saying that she has been getting a lot of personal calls at work, plus, someone told me that they saw her walking and holding hands with some guy like a month ago." Tony said.

"Well, that'll do it I guess." Allie paused. "Is this upsetting you at all, cause we don't have to talk about it." Allie asked very concerned.

"No, it's fine. Our deal, remember." He said smiling.

"Yes, I won't forget, but why did I agree to that deal anyways, now I'll never have any mystery." She laughed. Tony showed slight amusement at her comment.

"Don't worry, you're plenty mysterious. Regarding our deal, I've had some big secrets kept from me at CTU, and I have kept some from people. It goes both ways, I just want you to trust me, and I want to trust you. Like I said, we've gotten really close at work, but that is at work. I'd like to get to know you outside of work if that's alright with you." Tony stated leaning on the table and waiting for a response.

"Oh, I think that'll be alright." Allie said desperately trying to hide her excitement, but failing miserably.

"Listen, there's something else you should know, and I am going to he completely honest with you." Tony said getting serious.

"Is it bad?" Allie asked nervously. Tony put his finger to his mouth to signal to her to be quiet and let him speak.

"I dated Nine Myers when she worked at CTU, and she ended up being a traitor. Then the bad ending with Michelle. I told myself when I was re-instated that was going to stay away completely from people at work, they were all off limits to me. Then you came, and changed my opinion." Tony said smiling.

"And how did I manage that?"

"Honestly, I don't know, a combination of many things really, but I do want to go very slow. Really get to know each other first. That was my big flaw with the other work relationships gone bad."

"I agree totally." Allie said. Neither could stop from smiling the rest of the night. When they were ready to leave, Tony said he would walk her to her car. As they were leaving the café, there was a lot of traffic. There were cars stuck at a red light for what looked like a good mile. Tony held the door open for her and she smiled and patted him on the stomach. They walked to her car, and before she got in, she turned to see him one last time before work the next morning.

"Well, thanks for one of the best nights I've had in a long time. It's been a while since I've had something to look forward to." Tony said.

"And what is that?" Allie said pretending to play dumb.

"Going to work tomorrow so I can see you." Tony said. He grabbed her hand and gently kissed it, and then let it go. Allie grinned all the way to her ears, as did Tony.

"Bye." She whispered sweetly. Tony watched her get into her car and drive off. After Allie drove off, she couldn't believe the night that had just happened. "Why would Michelle ever let a man like that go?" She said to herself still smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Next Day -

CTU wasn't particularly busy that morning. The crew working the 2nd shift managed to stop Saiid, and he was being held in a federal holding cell. Allie was told to work on backing up software and changing access codes, so it would be harder for people to break in. Division liked to get this done as often as possible, and the last time it was done was over a month ago.

Tony walked into his office that morning and closed the door. He began clicking on his keyboard, and sending emails. His phone rang twice, it was an outside call, and he stopped typing to answer it.

"CTU Almeida." Tony said into the phone.

"Tony, this is Michelle, I'm going to be late this morning, traffic is horrible." Michelle said sounding tired.

"Yeah, where are you?" Tony asked, he was very skeptical.

"I'm about 30 minutes away, I'm on Jefferson Ave. The line for this light has to be a mile long." She said. Tony nodded his head. He looked down at Allie for a minute, and she was still busily working on changing the codes.

"Yeah, can you hang on a second?" Tony asked. He didn't wait for her to answer, instead he just put her on hold, and dialed Allie's extension.

"Adams." She said never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Hey, I need you to set up a trace for me very fast. I have Michelle on my line and I think she's lying to me." He said. Allie looked up at him in his office. He was also looking down at her. He had a very serious look on his face.

"Sure, it should only take a few seconds." She said.

"Great, and after that I also need you to pull up the traffic monitor on Jefferson St." He said.

"Ok, I'll send that to your screen." She said and hung up. Tony released the hold button and began talking to Michelle again.

"Hey, sorry, business you know." He said.

"That's fine. Was there something you wanted to say to me?" She asked..

"Yeah. See, ever since we've been apart, I've had this empty hole in my heart." He said. Michelle gave a big sigh.

"Tony, we've been through this. I just don't see how a future together will work." She said.

"Yeah, so you say, but I haven't had a drink in over 4 months, and all my values have come back to me, I'm the same person I was before I went to prison." He said. She could hear pleading on his voice.

"Can we please talk about this later, you're working, and this isn't in your job description." Michelle said. "I'll be in as soon as I can." She finished and hung up. Tony heard the click and slowly hung up the phone. He took a deep breath in and looked down at Allie who was finishing up the trace. He picked up his phone again.

"Adams."

"Get it?" He asked sounding somewhat depressed.

"Yeah, she's not on Jefferson, look at the traffic feed, there isn't much at all, it's moving steadily. I got an address though. The call came from 3274 Washington Blvd. Want me to pull up deeds?" She asked. Tony hesitated before answering.

"No. Thanks anyway." He said and hung up the phone. Tony was up in his office for the next half hour not bothering anyone. It looked like he was just sitting there thinking, or spacing out. Allie looked up there every once in a while, to see if he had changed at all, but every time she looked, it was the same. Allie finally decided to go up and make sure he was alright. In all the time she's been at CTU LA, she had never seen Tony do this. She got up from her station, and walked up the stairs cautiously. When she got to the top, the door was open, but she knocked anyway.

"Tony?" She said while knocking softly. His head jerked to the side. Whatever he was doing she pulled him away from it.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked spinning his chair to face her. She looked at him for a minute before responding.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "I mean, you've been up here, secluded and staring into space for a half an hour. Did anything bad happen on the phone?" She finished.

"No, don't worry, I'm fine." Tony said getting up. "Hey, thanks for getting that trace together so quickly." He added.

"No problem. Is there anything else I can do, can I get you a cup of coffee?" She asked. Tony smiled at her, his eyes seemed to be bigger now that he was all there.

"Yeah, coffee would be great. Thanks." He said. Allie nodded and walked out of the office. She went down to the coffee pot in the lounge, and poured Tony a big cup of java. She brought with her 3 cream cups, 3 sugar packets and a stirrer. She left the room, and as she was walking back, she saw Michelle had arrived. She was already getting to work. Her hair looked slightly disheveled, like she did it fast. She ignored it and walked up to tony's office and put the coffee on his desk.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He said.

"Don't worry about it." Allie said. She smiled and walked out. As she walked out he picked up his phone.

"Dessler."

"Can I see you up here for a minute?" He said hanging up the phone. Michelle just looked up in his office and saw that he was pouring cream into his coffee. She got up from her station and went to go see him. She walked in and Tony looked up immediately.

"Since when do you use cream in your coffee." She asked.

"Listen. - " He started but was cut off.

"Tony, I know you want to talk, but this is neither the time nor the place." She said staring at him intently.

"Well, I am glad to hear your sentiments, but actually I just wanted to give you the new codes that were changed this morning." He said looking at her sideways. He reached for a folder and handed them to Michelle. She took them and held them to her chest. She hesitated a minute and looked at the ground before speaking again.

"So, did you have fun last night?" She said lifting her head to give him a dirty look.

"Excuse me?" He said not understanding what she meant. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Never mind. Thanks for the codes." She said walking out. Hours passed with everyone working on their assignments with no hiccups or errors. Allie got up to go to the bathroom. While she was washing her hands, Michelle came into the bathroom. Allie smiled at her and started to dry her hands. Michelle came and stood next to her.

"So, went out with Tony last night." She said folding her arms by her chest. She was leaning against the sink and she looked pissed.

"What?" Allie asked looking back at Michelle, wondering how she knew. Did Tony tell her?

"I saw you two leaving Jesse's last night. I was in traffic, and I saw enough to know what's going on." She said.

"Ok, you got me, what's going on?" Allie said not liking the way this conversation was going.

"Don't play stupid with me."

"Listen Michelle, all we did was go out for a cup of coffee, it was no big deal." Allie said.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee?" Michelle said slyly. She thought she had got Allie there. Allie turned her head slightly to the side, trying to see Michelle's anterior motivesfor this confrontation.

"I had tea." Allie said trying to read her.

"Just stay away from him, alright." Michelle said. Allie was slightly taken aback by her statement.

"Michelle, there's no reason to be jealous."

"Jealous, do you really think I'm jealous?" She asked astonished that Allie would bring that up.

"Yeah, I do. You can't handle the fact that Tony went out with another girl. Whether you want to believe it was innocent or not that's your problem." Allie said trying to walk away. Michelle blocked her way, she looked furious.

"Leave him alone. He's none of your business." Michelle said staring hard at Allie.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this Michelle, but you and Tony arn't married anymore, so he's none of your either." Allie said grabbing the door handle and walked out leaving Michelle standing there awestruck. Allie walked straight up to Tony's office and closed the door. He was on the phone and he realized that she needed to talk right then.

"I'm going to have to call you back." He said hanging up the phone. "What's going on? Everything alright?" He asked.

"Something just happened to me in the bathroom." Allie said.

"What?"

"Michelle." She said. "Pull up the tapes from the ladies room. Start at 10 minutes ago." Allie said standing over Tony's shoulder as he pulled up the footage. "Alright, there, see I went in. Then I came out and was washing my hands and any second - there, Michelle walked in." Allie said. They watched the footage in silence for a second.

"Why did she block you from getting out?" Tony asked. Allie sighed.

"Because I said something that may have aggravated her a bit." She said.

"What happened?" Tony asked. Allie told him everything that was said, and Tony just sighed. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll talk to her." He finished.

"No, don't, that will only make it worse, just let me handle it. I just thought you should know, because it was about you." Allie said. She left Tony's office and went back to her station. Her phone rang. She looked up at Tony's office to see if it was him calling her, but it wasn't. She answered on the third ring.

"Adams."

"I knew you'd go running to him." Michelle said glaring at Allie from her station.

"Actually, he was showing me some new temps. If you don't believe me, why don't you ask him." Allie said hanging up the phone. This was so stressful. A moment later Tony's phone rang.

"Almeida."

"Were you just showing Allie some new temps?" Michelle asked. Tony paused before answering. He remembered that Allie said she wanted to handle this herself.

"Yeah, I was. Why?"

"Don't you think I should see them too?" Michelle asked. Tony began clicking away to bring up some report.

"Fine, come up." He said hanging up his phone. Michelle walked past Allie's station to get to Tony's office, and ignored her the whole way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

6 weeks later -

He was looking right into her beautiful eyes. She was smiling, and they were close, so close that Tony could see his reflection in her eyes, and could feel her breath on him when she exhaled. He leaned to her ear and whispered gently but sweetly to her.

"I love you." He said. She was in bliss. He'd wanted to tell her for so long, but the working environment made it so difficult. She smiled and gazed into his deep chocolate eyes, and leaned in. Their lips met, and the world faded out. All that mattered was their lips connecting at that precise moment. Sounds got distant, and Tony felt himself slipping into utter ecstacy. They parted lips and Tony looked at the beautiful woman that stood in front of him. "Michelle, I missed you so much."

Tony's eyes shot open. He was panting heavily. He looked over at the clock, it said 4:37. He got up and went into the bathroom down the hall. He splashed water on his face. He wondered what on earth made him have a dream like that. He hadn't had one of those in over 3 months. He walked back to the bedroom, and climbed back under his blue bedspread that his mom sent him one Christmas. He turned onto his side, and caressed Allie's shoulder ever so gently, and lightly kissed it. He snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes. At 6:00am, his alarm sounded and his coffee pot clicked on. He reached over to turn his alarm off. Once he did, he noticed that it didn't wake Allie up. He reached over and rested his hand on her hip. She was faced the other way.

"Allie, come on, we have to go to work soon." He said leaning close to her ear. She moaned and rolled over.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, no, I don't want to go. I need sleep." She said putting a pillow over her head. Tony let out a tiny laugh. He reached for the pillow, and lifted it up so he could see her eyes. She was staring at him with her big blue eyes, and she smiled. "Don't look at me, I have bed hair." She said pulling the pillow over her face again. Tony could see her laughing through the pillow. Allie had a laugh that went right down to her toes.

"I can see you laughing. You're not fooling me." Tony said yanking the pillow off her head and throwing it on the floor.

"Darn." She said laughing and sitting up. She used the sheet to cover herself. She looked around the room for a minute or so. "Is this awkward for you at all?" She asked getting serious. Tony gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, our first sleep over and everything." She said. Tony smiled.

"I'm just as happy now as I was when we first started dating." He said. Allie smiled. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. Then she swung her legs off the bed, and walked into the bathroom and began freshening up.

While she was in the bathroom, Tony went into the kitchen. He was wearing green boxer shorts and a smile. He went over to the coffee pot, and poured himself a rather large cup of coffee. After adding all his necessities to his cup, he took a big sip and walked into the bathroom, where Allie was in the shower. An evil smile crept across his face. He quietly set his coffee cup on the counter and tiptoed to the shower curtain. He paused a minute, then really quickly ripped open the shower curtain.

"Ahhhhhh." Allie said jumping and almost slipping. She put her hand over her chest and was panting hard. The water was running all over her body, and in her face. Tony looked at her from head to toe, taking everything in. "You scared the shit out of me Tony!" She said. Her heart was still racing. He laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. It was the perfect moment, and I couldn't pass it up." He said. He paused for a second and they just maintained eye contact. Tony had a playful look in is eyes. "Room for two?" He asked. Allie smiled and backed up.

"Of course." Tony pulled down his shorts and stepped in. He let the water cover his body for a second, and then stepped towards Allie. She ran her nails through his chest hair, and he put his hands on her face and kissed her very passionately. Thirty minutes later, the faucet clicked off, and Tony reached his arm out of the curtain to grab a towel on the bar next to the shower. Allie squeezed out her hair, and opened the curtain. In the twenty minutes that followed, Allie and Tony went about their morning getting ready for another day at CTU, while occasionally stopping to do something like squeeze the others butt, or kiss on the cheek. When they were ready to leave, Allie got into her car, and Tony got into his. They pulled out and both arrived at CTU at 8:35 am.

They walked into CTU and Tony held the door open for her. She smiled and thanked him kindly. They parted ways and Tony went into the lounge area and fixed himself another cup of coffee. Allie went right to her station and logged in. She began working, as did Tony. They went about their normal business day, without making it seem like they had something going on. By lunch time, Allie went into the lounge and made herself some soup that was sitting on a shelf. She opened the can and poured the soup into a bowl. She covered it with plastic wrap and put it in the microwave for 3 minutes. She grabbed a seat and started reading a magazine. When the microwave beeped, she got up and uncovered it. She brought the soup over to her spot at the table. She was the only one in there, so she continued reading while it cooled. When it was cool enough, Allie began to eat. She was eating and reading simultaneously when the door to the lounge opened, and in walked Kim. Allie looked up and her and Kim made eye contact. They smiled at one another, and Kim opened up the refrigerator.

"So," Kim said. "How are things?" She asked. Allie looked up from her magazine.

"Things are good. How about you?" Allie asked.

"Oh, well everything's fine." Kim said taking a yogurt out of the fridge. She sat down next to Allie. She put her yogurt down on the table and looked at Allie. When Allie noticed she wasn't opening it, she looked over at Kim. She looked very reserved, like she was the bearer of bad news.

"Are you sure everything's ok?" Allie said concerned. Kim took a deep breath in.

"No. There's something I have to tell you." Kim said.

"Well, then just tell me."

"How's things with Tony?" Kim asked.

"Meaning what exactly?" Allie asked wondering where this was going.

"Everyone knows you two are together." Kim said. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, do people around here have nothing better to do?" Allie said rhetorically. "How does everyone know, that's the question." She finished.

"Michelle has been telling people things, and I think you have a right to know what they are. That's why I came in here, so I could talk to you." Kim said. Allie got really nervous, and her throat got tight.

"What has she been saying?" Allie asked apprehensively. Kim took another deep breath. She looked into Allie's eyes before speaking. She had a look of fear and sadness in her gaze. Allie was preparing herself for something really bad.

"Well," She paused. "She is telling everyone that Tony is just using you to make her jealous, so he can get her back." Kim said. Allie just stared at Kim, not blinking, barely breathing, letting what Kim said soak in. When she finally realized what Kim had said to her, she cleared her throat and blinked a few times very fast.

"Well, I appreciate you telling me. I appreciate it a lot. I like to know who my real friends are, know what I mean." Allie asked. Kim put a hand on her arm.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine, besides, it's probably not even true. Michelle has this thing with me. She probably is jealous, but I highly doubt that Tony is using me." Allie said. After a few minutes of silence and thinking it over more closely, Allie needed to be alone. "Will you excuse me." She said getting up from the table. She walked out of the lounge and down the hall to one of the empty holding rooms. She leaned against one of the walls, and began breathing very heavy. Tears welled up in her eyes, and after a few seconds began spilling uncontrollably down her face. After several minutes of silent crying, she left the holding room and walked to Tony's office. Several people saw her going there crying, including Michelle. When she got up there, the door was open. She walked straight in and immediately closed the door behind her. Tony stood up when he saw that something was wrong.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked walking over to her and resting his hands on her arms. Allie looked up, and Tony saw that she had been crying hard. She sniffled in a few times before responding.

"No secrets, right?" She asked.

"Of course, tell me what happened?" He asked.

"I just heard that - " She cut herself off because she could feel more tears coming. "That you were only using me to make Michelle jealous so she'd go back to you." Allie finished. Her statement was accompanied by countless tears sliding down her already moist cheek.

"Oh baby," Tony said pulling her into an embrace. Allie cried even harder. "I could never do that to you. Don't you know that?" He said.

"I told myself that it wasn't true, but a part of me was concerned because Michelle is so jealous." Allie said looking up at him. Her mascara had run all over her face. Tony smiled. He wiped tears away from her eyes.

"You're cute when you cry." He said.

"Thanks a lot." Allie replied. Tony pulled her in for a small reassuring kiss on the lips, and a hug. He held her very close. So close that she could feel his heart beating.

"Listen," He started. He paused before finishing. When his voice came back it was in such a low whisper. "I love you." Allie looked up at him in amazement. She was shocked. There were no words coming out of her open mouth, but Tony read her eyes. He smiled. "AndI would never do that to someone I love as much as you."

"I love you too." She said. They hugged again, not caring that Michelle was watching everything.

"Why don't you take a break, get cleaned up, and get back to work in a half an hour or so." Tony said. She smiled.

"Thanks." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One Month Later -

The work day was extremely stressful for Tony Almeida. They had captured a well known terrorist, and interrogated him, only for him to give them no information and be killed. Tony hadn't slept or eaten in almost 24 hours. He was exhausted. He had a date with Allie that night. I can't break it he thought. When he walked into his home, he sat on the couch, kicked off his shoes and picked up the phone.

"Hello." A voice said from the other end of the call.

"Hey, it's me." Tony said.

"Hey, you alright, you sound a little stressed?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, it was a very very stressful day, that's all, be glad you're on vacation." Tony said.

"Tony, if it was a crisis you should have called me. I would have been there in no time." Allie said wondering why he didn't call her for help.

"It's alright, you deserve to relax a little."

"So do you. When are you going to take a vacation?" Allie asked forcefully.

"Really it's fine, but the reason I'm calling, is because I was wondering if we could change our plans for tonight?" He asked getting up and getting a soda from the fridge.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Allie asked surprised that they were still going to see each other.

"Do you want to just come over, I'm pretty beat." Tony asked taking a sip when he finished speaking.

"Sure. What time?"

"Now." Tony said with a grin. Allie also smiled on the other end of the phone.

"Sure, see you in a few." She made a kissing noise and hung up. Tony sat back on the couch and clicked on the TV. Tony started watching Law and Order. He loved that show, and trying to guess who the culprit was. He watched about 10 minutes of it when his doorbell rang. He got up, in his socks and answered the door.

"Michelle. What are you doing here?" He asked amazed that she was standing there.

"Can I come in?" Michelle asked. Tony hesitated.

"Well, actually, Allie is on her way over." Tony said. Michelle nodded.

"Good, because she should hear what I have to say also." She said. Tony nodded and let her in.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Tony asked.

"Scotch."

"Actually, I don't keep any alcohol in the house." Tony said. Michelle's eyes lit up.

"Alright, well I'll take a coke." She said. Tony reached for the handle on the refrigerator.

"Coke I can do." He said opening her can and handing it to her. They sat in silence for a few moments when another knock came on the door. Tony took a very deep breath in and got off the couch and went to answer the door. He slowly turned the doorknob and opened it. He saw Allie in the doorway and gave her a half smile. Allie smiled normally back at him.

"Hey." She said reaching up and giving him a kiss on the lips. She walked around him and into the house where she first saw Michelle sitting on the couch. Allie stopped dead in her tracks. Her facial expression was confusion and suspicion. "Hi Michelle. I'm surprised to see you here. Is something wrong?" Allie asked trying to be as nice as possible.

"Yes, something is wrong, and I'm trying to right it now. That's why I'm here." Michelle said. Allie gave Tony a glance. He couldn't tell if it was a scared look, or a pissed one. "Listen. Allie I want you to know that I thought you should hear this too. I'm sorry for acting the way I've been acting. I really don't hate you, I actually like you, I have friends just like you, but I felt like you were taking something away from me, and I got defensive." Michelle said. Allie could see sincerity in her eyes.

"With all due respect Michelle, what did I take from you? You and Tony were over, and he came to me first, not me to him." Allie said.

"Really? Is that the way it happened Tony?" Michelle asked looking at him hurt. Tony paused before answering, looking back and fourth at both women pleading with their eyes for him to take their side.

"Yeah, it's true." He said not wanting to look Michelle in the eyes.

"Well," Michelle started. She swallowed, and she could feel her throat getting tighter. "I appreciate the honesty. So I'm going to be honest too. Tony, I still am so in love with you. After we split, I felt so empty. I need to feel whole. I want you back, I just love you so much, and I forgive everything that happened in the past. If you can too." Michelle said. Tears were starting to well in her eyes. Allie's face was white like a ghost. Allie too had tears forming in her ducts. Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Michelle who was dying to have him back. He could feel her desperation. Then he looked over at Allie and saw her reaction. He knew that she was crushed and humiliated and angry.

"I really don't know what to say." Tony said softly. He was overjoyed that Michelle still loved him after all this time, but was sad at the same time, because he wasn't lying when he told Allie that he loved her.

"It's really simple Tony, who do you love?" Allie said. Both women were glaring at Tony. He was so overwhelmed. Allie could see the split decision in his eyes. She knew that he didn't want to hurt either of them. She took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out. Her heart was beating so heavily. "I'll make this easier for you. I'll leave." Allie said. Michelle's face took on a shocked expression. Tony's eyes darted to hers. She could see that she had hurt him.

"Allie, no don't go. Let's talk about all this." Tony said walking to her and gabbing her arm.

"Tony, I've made up my mind. You and Michelle were married, that's way more serious than anything we've shared. You two are clearly meant to be together." Allie said. She looked down and began crying. When she looked back up Tony was almost in tears also. She gave him a soft goodbye kiss on the lips. "I'll never forget the time that we had, but you're heart belongs somewhere else, and as much as I want to be with you, I know that it's not possible." Allie whispered. She backed away from Tony and looked at Michelle, and then looked back at Tony. " I hope that everything works out for you two. You obviously belong together." Allie said. She took one more look at the pair nodded in acceptance, and walked out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

6 Months Later -

Allie's stressful day at CTU hadn't just begun. She'd been there for 16 hours already, and they were trying to bring in George Draft for questioning regarding a serial killer from England they had just brought down. Allie was on her way to interrogation room 6 to monitor the questioning when her phone rang.

"CTU Adams." She said gathering folders and anything else she may need.

"Allie, this is Alberta Green from Division." Alberta said in her normal ambiguous voice.

"Oh, hello. Is there something I can help you with?" Allie asked.

"Well, David Williams, the director of Division was told to bring in someone new, to help with encryptions, and everything else that you have experience with." Alberta said.

"I see. So, what exactly are you getting at?" Allie said slightly skeptical.

"We want to give you the job, a promotion. Do you except?" Alberta asked.

"Can I call you back with my answer, I was just about to go monitor questioning." Allie said trying to buy herself more time to think about it.

"Sure, but I need to know within the hour. Is that alright?" Green asked.

"Yes, thank you." Allie said and hung up the phone. She almost ran to interrogation room 6. When she got there she handed Tony the files on the man in question.

"What took you so long?" Tony asked slightly stressed.

"Sorry, I had to take a phone call." Allie said sitting down and putting the head piece into her ear to listen in. The questioning went on for 45 minutes, and Allie got out her cell and called Division.

"Alberta Green."

"Alberta, it's Allie Adams. I'll take it." Allie said smiling. A promotion, she knew hard work would pay off.

"Great, we want to move you over here as soon as possible. When can you be ready?" Alberta asked.

"Oh, well, shouldn't I finish helping with the situation that's going on?" Allie asked.

"No, we'll send someone to take your place." Green said.

"Alright, well then I guess I can be there in an hour, maybe sooner." Allie said.

"Great, we'll see you then." Alberta said and hung up the phone. Oh man, Allie thought, how on earth was she going to break this to Tony. Ever since that day, that day that Michelle decided she wanted him back, things haven't been the same with Tony and Allie. They dropped the no secrets rule, and stopped talking unless it was necessary. That's not what Allie had wanted to happen. I guess now it wouldn't be a problem. She walked quietly towards Tony, who was standing next to Michelle. Allie noticed for the first time that Michelle was wearing an engagement ring. Great.

"Tony, can I talk to you for a minute?" Allie said just a little more depressed than a fewseconds ago.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked her.

"No, it has to be alone." She said. Tony nodded.

"Alright, we'll go in the conference room." Tony said already walking towards it. When they were secluded Allie took a deep breath in, and let it out slow.

"So, you guys are getting re-married." Allie said. Tony and Allie just stared at each other. Neither of them had forgotten what went on between them. Tony paused, but never broke eye contact.

"Yeah." He said. Allie gave a defeated nod, and another deep breath.

"Well I'm happy for you. Make sure Michelle knows that too." Allie said. Allie realized she was not saying what she was supposed to be saying to him. "But, that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you." She finished.

"Yeah, I figured. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing's wrong, it's pretty good news for me actually. I got a call a little while ago, and it was Alberta Green." Allie said.

"Green, what'd she want?" Tony asked. He didn't like Alberta much.

"To give me a promotion. I'm leaving; now. They said that they were going to be sending in a replacement for me, so you won't be short handed." Allie said. "I'm sorry for the short notice." There was a pause before she finished. "I'll be out of my desk in 15 minutes." She said and immediately walked out of the conference room. Tony followed her in hot pursuit.

"Allie wait." He said from across the room. Many people looked up from what they were doing to see the commotion.

"What Tony, please don't make this any harder than it has to be." She said. Michelle was slowly walking closer so she could hear.

"Why? Why now? Is it because of everything that happened?" He asked.

"No, do you really think that I could leave a job that I love, because you and Michelle are back together? Well the answer is no, Tony, no I wouldn't. I am so happy for you and Michelle, so go and get re married and make babies, but while you're doing that, just know that this has absolutely nothing to do with you." Allie said. Their voices were raised slightly, so the whole office could hear what they were talking about.

"We don't want you to leave, we need you here." Tony said.

"Who's we Tony, is it you, do you need me here, or Chase, or Kim or Michelle. Is that the we you're referring to?" Allie said practically in tears. Tony had no reply. Allie nodded her head, realizing that the we was Tony. "Like I said, I'll be cleaned out in 15 minutes." Allie said. She turned around and started walking towards her station. When she started moving, everyone listening went back to what they were doing. Tony just walked into his office. He was mad, why he really couldn't figure out. As Allie was cleaning out her desk, and putting her things in boxes, Jack walked through the doors. He looked very tired. When he saw what Allie was doing, he went right over to her.

"Allie, what's going on? Did they fire you?" Jack asked.

"No, actually, I got a promotion, and I'm moving to Division." She said smiling at Jack.

"Well that's great. Does everyone know?" Jack asked. Allie let out a big sigh.

"They do now. I told Tony that I was leaving in the conference room, and when I left he followed me out here and we made a big scene. Jack, he asked if it had anything to do with him and Michelle." Allie said hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jack said putting a hand on her back.

"Yeah, well the funny part is, it does have to do with it. I mean, not everything, but it was the deciding factor. This opportunity was just thrown at me, and if I leave, then I won't have to come here and hurt everyday. Especially now that they are getting re married." Allie said, very near tears.

"Come here." Jack said, and brought Allie close and gave her a big hug. Allie broke away after a few seconds.

"Jack, will you tell him that after I leave. Tell him that this was a good chance to get away from it all, so I wouldn't have to suffer all the time, because he deserves to know the truth, but if I tell him before I leave, I'm afraid he might try and stop me." Allie said.

"Anything you want. It's been great working with you." Jack said letting go of her completely.

"You can always talk to me at Division. Could you do me one last favor? Could you give this to Tony for me." Allie said trying to feign a smile. It was her cell phone. Jack smiled back at her, squeezed her arm, took the phone and walked away. Allie turned and packed the rest of her things. She took a deep breath in and picked up the boxes, and walked out to her car. Ten minutes after she left, Jack thought it'd be safe to tell Tony. He walked up to Tony's office, which was right next to his own, and knocked on the door.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Tony, listen, Allie wanted me to give this to you." Jack said handing him the phone. Tony took it, with a million thoughts floating in his mind.

"Did she say anything?" He asked. Losing her completely was more painful than he thought it would be. The phone was the end point. She was really gone.

"Yes, actually she did. She told me to tell you that you are part of the reason she is leaving. She said that she is really happy for you and Michelle, but she doesn't want to suffer anymore." Jack said in his raspy low voice. Tony nodded.

"Thanks Jack." Tony said getting up and going to the lounge. He walked in and poured himself a cup of coffee, but he only put sugar in it, no cream.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two Months Later -

Allie awoke that Sunday morning to a beautiful bouquet of white roses beside her bed, with a little note attached to it. She sat up and smelled bacon cooking in the kitchen, while reaching for the note. It said: Good Morning Beautiful. I missed you so much while I was sleeping that I had to get you something that was almost as beautiful as you. I love you, Ben. After reading the note, and smiling, Allie got out of bed, put her blue silk robe on that Ben had gotten her for her birthday only days before, and walked into the kitchen to greet her boyfriend.

"Hey beautiful." Ben said.

"Morning." Allie said walking over to him and hugging him from behind.

"Sleep well?" He asked turning around for morning kiss. They smooched, and Allie cordially responded with

"Yeah." She took a piece of bacon from the plate and took a small bite from one crisp end. "So babe, you doing anything today?" Allie asked sitting on a chair.

"No, why?" Ben replied putting a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of her.

"Just wondering. I have to go to this woman's house today and make peace." Allie said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Who?"

"Just someone I used to work with, I sort of feel like it's the right thing to do, ya know?" Allie said.

"Yeah, want me to go with you?" Ben asked also sitting at the table.

"No, this is really something I have to do alone, but thanks. I shouldn't be too long." Allie said. After breakfast, she got into the shower, then took 15 minutes deciding on the perfect outfit. She chose something modest, and hoped it would compliment her cause. After everything was perfect, she grabbed her keys and began to drive in the direction of CTU. Before actually going there, she stopped at Dunkin' Doughnuts for a hot chocolate. She arrived at CTU at about 10:42 am. She walked over to Chase who always worked Sunday's, why Allie could never figure out.

"Chase." Allie said walking up to him.

"Allie? Hey, what are you doing here?" He said giving her a big friendly hug.

"Actually I need you to do me a favor. I need you to tell me Michelle Dessler's address. Think you could do that for me?" She said batting her eyelashes and making a cute face.

"Of course. But why Michelle? I thought you guys were not friends." Chase said.

"Yeah, well we're not, but it's time for me and her to make peace, put everything to rest once and for all." Allie said. Chase nodded in agreement.

"Well here you go. Good luck, and hey, don't be a stranger." Chase said giving her another big hug.

"I'll try not to be, but it's tough with everyone here, you know." Allie said. Her and Chase exchanged goodbye's and Allie went back to her car. She looked at the little piece of paper that Chase had written Michelle's address on. Forty six Winsor Ct., Allie knew where that was, actually it was rather close to her house. She got into her car and headed over to the address. On her drive she was preparing what she was going to say.

"Hi Michelle, no, Michelle, Hi. I just came because I think we need to talk, no that sounds like I did something wrong. Michelle, Hi, listen I just wanted everything to be ok with us, think we could talk it over? Oh god, I sound like a freak." Allie said turning onto Winsor Ct. She found number 46, and pulled into the driveway. Allie took a deep breath and turned off her car, got out and walked up to the door. She took another deep breath and rung the doorbell. It was a few moments before she came to the door, but to Allie's surprise,

"Tony?" Allie said, really not wanting to see him standing there in his boxers. It brought back familiar memories.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked slightly taken aback.

"Umm, well I really just came to speak with Michelle, I sort of wasn't expecting you to be here." Allie said swallowing hard.

"Yeah, well Michelle's in the shower, but uh, if you want to come in and wait, she shouldn't be too much longer." Tony said. Allie was skeptical of the thought of being alone with Tony in Michelle's house, and her not knowing about it. Finally Allie nodded.

"Alright." Tony moved out of the way so she could go in. She noticed that Michelle had a really nice place. Very tidy, and there was Tony's Chicago Cubs mug sitting on the coffee table. Allie took that as a sign that he had moved back in.

"Let me go tell her that you're here." Tony said, starting to walk up the stairs.

"No, wait." Allie started, Tony stopped walking. "Just tell her that someone is here to see her. I don't want her to jump to any conclusions." She finished.

"Yeah." Tony said going up the stairs. He came back down a minute later. He had put on pants and a shirt. Allie could see some chest hair sticking out, and remembered the first time she met him. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Tony asked. They both felt very awkward together.

"No, thanks. Tony, listen, since you're here and everything, I need to talk to you too." Allie said.

"Alright." Tony said.

"Can we just be friends. We're going through the whole weird vibe phase, and I don't like it. I mean everything that went on, we should be able to be friends." Allie said. Tony looked down at his hands, and then looked back up, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah. That's what I want also. I mean you're a great person, and I loved being around you, I would hate to loose that." Tony said. As he was finishing, Michelle was walking down the stairs drying her hair with a towel. When she turned the corner and saw who was sitting in her living room she stopped in her tracks. She glanced over at Tony, then back to Allie. After a few moments she cleared her throat.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Michelle asked still slightly in awe.

"I need to talk to you." Allie said. Michelle glanced over at Tony again.

"Sure." Michelle said. Tony took that as his cue to leave. He rounded the corner and both women could hear him walking up the stairs. "What's going on? Why are you here?" Michelle asked trying not to sound rude.

"Honestly, I wanted to come here and make everything ok between us. I would love to be friends with you." Allie said trying to fain a smile, but looking at Michelle's expressionmade it difficult for her to get if she was mad or sympathetic.

"Are you over Tony?" Michelle asked. Allie knew that question would hit eventually, but she expected to dance around it for another half hour or so. Allie began nodding.

"Yeah, I am. I have a new boyfriend, Ben, he's great." Allie realized that she was getting off track. "But I would like everything to be alright between me and Tony, so him and I could be friends also, but you're the one I really care about fixing the relationship with. I know that we've started off very badly, but I want that to change." Allie said. Michelle was talking everything in.

"So, you'd be ok with seeing me and Tony together." Michelle asked.

"Michelle, I am completely over him. I just want to be friends with both of you, my interests here are purely platonic. Do you remember that night that we made him choose. You said that I reminded you of your friends. So if we can just move past this, I would love to be friends." Allie said.

"Alright, I've wanted that too, but Tony didn't know if it was a good idea that I confront you about it." Michelle said warming up to Allie now. "Can I get you something to drink?" Michelle asked trying to be a good hostess.

"No thanks, Tony asked me earlier." Allie said. "So, when's the wedding?" Allie asked.

"8 Months. We're keeping it small, because it'll be our second. Just like 20 people or so." Michelle paused. "Do you want to come?" She asked very hesitantly. Allie smiled at her courtesy.

"I'd love to." Allie said. Michelle smiled. She took that as Allie was really ok with everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

8 Months Later

The Wedding

Michelle was frantic. Her wedding was in a half an hour and her shoes were missing. She was tearing apart her bedroom looking for them. They were even more perfect than the ones she wore for their first marriage. Tony and Michelle were to be married, again, in their backyard, with only close family and friends. Tony only had a best man, and Michelle only had a maid of honor. Michelle's mother was also helping her look, but they were having no luck. Michelle called down the stairs to her maid of honor to see if she had found them anywhere down there.

"Allie. Did you find them?" She called from the top of the stairs. Michelle was forbidden to go down, because Tony and his best man, Jack Bauer were down there waiting for the ceremony to begin. Allie took off her heals,( she would be able to find Michelle's a lot faster if she wasn't limited in her movement) and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hang on still looking." She yelled. She went into the dining room where the husband to be and the best man were waiting. Allie entered the room in the lavender dress that her and Michelle had agreed on.

"Allie, wow." Jack commented as she walked into the room. Allie smiled acknowledging his statement.

"Thanks, but we have a crisis here. Michelle lost her shoes." Allie said checking all the boxes piled up next to the windows. The men let a small chuckle escape them. Allie shot them a dirty look. "I don't think you realize how important a woman's shoes are gentlemen, especially on her wedding day." Allie said semi snottily, but the men knew she was kidding. A minute later, Allie pulled a beautiful pair of white high heels with sparkling sequins in a floral pattern out of a box in the dining room.

"Crisis solved." Tony said glaring at her with a smile. Allie looked at Tony, then back at the shoes, and then back at Tony one more time. She immediately held the shoes behind her back.

"Mr. Almeida, you're not supposed to see these." Allie said playfully. She ran out of the room and Jack and Tony could hear her yelling and running up the stairs at the same time.

"I found them." She yelled, and it was accompanied by several girlish screams from the group of ladies upstairs. Tony just laughed and shook his head in dismissal, while Jack just looked at Tony. Eventually, Tony realized that Jack was trying to communicate with him through his gaze.

"Jack, what is it?" Tony asked slightly scared as to what Jack was about to tell him. Jack held his stare the whole time he spoke.

"You sure you're doing the right thing?" Jack asked.

"Whattaya mean?" Tony asked confused. Jack inhaled.

"I see the way you still look at her." Jack said. "Is her being part of the wedding an issue for you?" Jack asked.

"No. I mean a part of me still loves her, but not like I love Michelle. It's completely different, I love them both in different ways." Tony said convincing himself. Jack nodded in acceptance, but interjected once more.

"Yeah, but a part of me wonders, if Michelle didn't confront you and her, would someone else be the bride today?" Jack asked rhetorically getting up from his seat and leaving Tony to think about what he had just said. Upstairs there was a knock on the door. Michelle's mom went to go answer it while Allie made sure that Michelle looked perfect.

"Jack, please come in. Where's Tony?" Michelle's mom asked.

"He's still in the dining room. I just came to make sure everything was on schedule." Jack said. Michelle turned around to greet Jack, and his jaw dropped. "Michelle, you look absolutely stunning." Jack said waking up to her and kissing her on the cheek. Allie nodded in agreement.

"Jack's right Michelle, when Tony see's you in this, he's going to realize how lucky he is, more so than he already does." Allie said. Michelle smiled, and glanced at everyone in the room. She took a deep breath in and let it out slow nodding.

"I think I'm ready." Michelle said. Ten minutes later Jack and Tony were standing at the alter. Allie emerged from the double glass doors of the house, ready to walk down the aisle. Don't look at Tony she told herself, keep your focus on Jack. She was halfway down the aisle when her eyes wandered to Tony. They made eye contact slightly, but Tony's face changed. His smile was still there, but there looked to be discomfort in his eyes. Allie immediately look back at Jack who knew why she was looking at him the majority of the time. Allie reached the end of the aisle, and the limited number of guests stood up. Michelle was visible in the doorway, and she was walking down the aisle herself. Allie looked at her glowing as she was gliding down the aisle. Her focus changed to Tony, and his expression was entirely different now. He was extatic. Allie had never seen him look at anyone like this before. Michelle reached Tony, and turned to face him, and the priest began speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." The preacher went on. Everything was going smoothly, and then the vows came along. Their first marriage, they said the church vows, love honor obey, etc, so this time around they decided to write their own. The preacher turned to Tony, and told him to begin reciting his vows.

"Michelle, I love you, and I know that we have endured some tough times, but through all that, I never once stopped loving you. You're the only one I ever want and wanted." Tony stated. These words stabbed Allie in the heart. She had thought what they shared was special, but apparently it wasn't too special to him. She hung her head in reserve, but picked it up quickly before anyone noticed. Tony finished saying the rest of his vows, Allie had tuned the rest out, and then the preacher turned to Michelle and asked her to recite hers.

"Tony, sweetheart. You are the love of my life. There is no one else I could imagine spending the rest of my life with but you. There's no one I want to take your place. You're in my heart, and I will never let you go until the day I die, and long after that as well." Michelle finished, wiping a single tear away from her face. Allie smiled, knowing that the love between them was permanent, and she was truly happy for her friends. After the ceremony ended, there was a small reception in their home. There was dancing, and they had only cut the cake moments before. Jack and Allie were sharing a slow dance. Jack held her close, and gripped her hand tenderly.

"How are you holding up?" He asked. Allie sighed.

"I'm fine, really. I'm happy that they're happy." Allie said softly. Jack could hear the doubt in her voice, but let it go.

"Do you have your speech ready?" He asked.

"Nah, I think I'll just wing it." Allie said smiling. Jack pulled back slightly with an exasperated look on his face. Allie giggled. "I'm kidding, of course." She finished. Jack and Allie returned to the position they were in before, dancing close.

"Hey, I heard you're coming back to CTU." Jack said. "When's that happening?" He asked.

"Well, next week I should be back. Believe it or not, I'm one under Tony, another promotion." She said sounding happy and proud of herself.

"That's wonderful, I'm glad I'll get to work with you again." He said. The song ended, and the two took their seats with everyone else. It was time for Allie's big speech. She hit her fork against her champagne glass and everyone followed suit. Allie stood up and cleared her throat.

"Well, here we are watching you two get married, again for some, but for me, it's the first time. I just have to say that I have never met two people more in love than you two. As I'm sure everyone knows, Michelle and I didn't start off as friends." Allie paused, and Michelle smiled at her. "But look at us now. I am so grateful that we have become so close, and I want you to know that when you asked me to be your maid of honor, I was speechless. This is truly a friendship to last a lifetime. As for Tony, I've never met a man with as much passion as he holds. This man sitting here will fight to the death for something he cares about. These two clearly belong together. There is no one else that would fulfill their lives like they have done for each other. So I just have one request for the perfect couple. Stop making everyone else so jealous." Allie said jokingly. The guests laughed and clapped at the end of her speech.

When the night was over, Allie slipped off her shoes, and collapsed on their living room chair, still in her elegant lavender dress. Michelle came up to Allie.

"I just want you to know, what you said tonight was perfect. It was very beautiful. Thank you." Michelle said. Allie smiled with exhaustion.

"I meant it Michelle. I meant every word." Allie said and they embraced.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

4 Months Later

CTU just got a call from Jack who was out in the field. They needed more agents to cover the secured area that was waiting for the drop off of Agent Matthews. Matthews was captured and the President agreed to give the terrorist, Jefferson Kaan, a full pardon along with an exile to northern Africa. The call came into Allie's station.

"Allie, I need 5 more people here now." Jack said in his stern 'I'm in a kick ass zone' voice.

"Alright Jack, we only have 4 eligible people here that can be deployed, and Tony's one of them." Allie said. On the other end Jack was nodding.

"Alright, well I still need 5, get me 5." Jack said hanging up. Allie took a deep breath in. She picked up the phone and dialed Tony's extension.

"Almeida."

"Tony, Jack just called, he needs 5 more men to the drop spot now." Allie said. Upstairs Tony was looking at her through the glass, as he was walking to the closet and getting his coat.

"Yeah, so I'm going, and who else?" He asked.

"You, Anis, Campbell, and Reil." Allie said. Tony paused momentarily.

"Ok, that's 4, who's the fifth." He asked. Allie didn't respond, instead just looked up at him with a guilty expression, and he read it clearly. "Allie, I am not letting you go." He said hanging up the phone. He immediately walked down the stairs, Allie grabbed her coat, and reached into her desk and slipped her cell phone in her pocket. Tony reached her station as she was putting her coat on.

"Tony, I have to do this." Allie said.

"No, there's got to besomeone else." He yelled. "Besides who will run CTU while I'm gone, you have to do that." He said.

"Michelle can handle it. I have to go, we don't have time to argue about this, the chopper is waiting." Allie said walking over to Michelle's station who heard everything. When Allie approached, Tony was not far behind her.

"I heard, I can handle everything here." Michelle said.

"Thanks Michelle." Allie said. She turned to walk away, and Tony stopped her by grabbing her arm. Allie looked down at what he was doing and back up at him.

"I don't want you there, it's too dangerous." He said in front of his wife. Michelle was un phased, because the three were best friends.

"Tony, let go of me. I have weapons training, I'm the only one who can go. I'm going." Allie said. Tony finally gave in to her demands. They began walking away and Michelle called out to them.

"Hey." They turned. "Be careful, both of you." She said. Allie smiled at her and Tony nodded, and they continued to the chopper. When they were in the air, Tony reached over for Allie's hand and opened her fist. He laid a gun in it, and glanced over her. Allie knew that he was telling her to be careful. Allie nodded in agreement and they just talked business the whole way. When they reached the drop point, the 5 agents met with Jack. Jack looked up and acknowledged Allie's presence, but didn't say anything.

"Alright, here's the plan. Tony I need you to cover the east ramp. Agent Keller s already over there waiting for you. Here's your earpiece." Jack said. Tony took it and set out for his destination, only after he found out where Allie was stationed. She was going to be with Jack. This eased Tony's mind, because he knew she would only be used as backup. Once everyone was deployed into their spots, they were waiting for the drop to begin. Two SUV's drove into the secure area. Agent Matthews was taken out of the car. Jack Bauer was holding the written pardon. Allie was following him as his backup, her gun out, locked and pointed, ready to shoot at the slightest bit of suspicion. As they were walking, Allie spotted Kaan in the second truck that was idling back.

"Jack." She whispered hardly moving her lips.

"Yeah." He said doing the same.

"I have a visual on Kaan." She said.

"Hold your fire." Jack said, and Allie obeyed. All of a sudden, shots began firing over the west corner, from a top of a rafter. Everyone began firing. After several casualties, some even CTU staff, everyone on Kaan's side was dead. CTU lowered their weapons, and holstered them. Jack and Allie went to make sure all the people lying on the ground were dead. Jack told everyone else to hold their positions.

"They're all dead Jack." Allie said. Some of her hair had fallen out of the french twist she had it in. Everyone looked disheveled. Tony emerged from his position once everyone was confirmed dead. They all started to meet in a huddle, and an ambulance arrived. Agent Matthews was loaded onto a bed and driven to the nearest hospital, because he had been severely tortured. The crew was packing up and it started to rain, lightly at first, but then it came down a bit harder. Allie walked over to Tony.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said. Allie nodded.

"I told you I'd be alright." Allie said handing him back the gun he gave her. She was heading under an awning so she wouldn't get more wet. Tony watched her walk away. He was so relieved that she was alright. Just then, as Tony was taking a sigh of relief, there was a loud bang, and Allie jolted and fell to the ground. Tony started to run over to her. In the short seconds she had been shot, she was already lying in a puddle of blood, the cool rain slapping her in the face.

"Jack, Jack, Allie's down. We have missed a sniper. It came from behind me." Tony yelled. He went to go duck for cover. Chase and his crew began firing. After several minutes, Chase looked through binoculars and could see the man's set up, but not the man.

"All clear everyone." Chase yelled. Tony ran from his spot directly to Allie's fallen body. When he reached her, he knelt down and scooped her head up in his arms. Allie was still conscience.

"Allie, everything's going to be alright. We're going to get you to a hospital." Tony said. Allie was weak, and could barely speak. Jack came running over.

"We have a man down, I repeat a man down. We need medical response now." He said into his headset.

"Tony." Allie said very softly. "Thank you for making my life complete." She stated barely in a whisper.

"No, don't say that, because everything's going to be fine. You're going to be fine." Tony said. He looked down at the wound. She was shot through the upper back, just missing her heart.

"Make sure you tell -" Allie trailed off, and began coughing, making more blood exit her wound. Tony put one hand over it applying pressure so she wouldn't loose much more blood. Tony was crying, but Allie couldn't tell because of the rain. "Tell Michelle that I love her, and that she is my best friend." Allie stammered out.

"No, you're going to tell her that. I'm not telling her anything, it's going to be you ok." Tony said. Allie shook her head slowly.

"Tony, I love you, but I want you and Michelle to have a happy life. That's what you deserve. So be happy, and forget about me, because I'm not going to make it." Allie said very slowly. Tony shook his head.

"No. I could never forget about you. You're going to make it." Tony said. Allie nodded. She breathed in pain several times, and then her eyes slowly shut, and she lost conscienceness. Tony shook her a few times.

"Allie." He paused. "Allie." His voice yelled sounding more frantic with every passing second. "Allie." He screamed. He reached for her pulse, but found nothing. He brought her close and hugged her and sobbed loudly. All the agents were standing around. Chase's head was revered in silence. Jack was also crying, but silently. After listening to Tony sob, Jack dropped to his knees and slammed his fist against the pavement. Everyone was watching as Tony just held her and rocked her back and fourth, screaming out with pain.

Hours passed, and the remaining crew walked back into CTU very slow, saddened by the loss. Jack walked in close to last, and it was noticeable that he had been crying. Michelle stood up, and Jack walked over to her. He stopped and didn't say anything, he just looked at her with the weakest eyes she had ever seen. Michelle was overjoyed to see Tony walk through the doors. Then, she noticed that his shirt was covered in blood. When he reached her, he took her hand, and led her down the hall. Michelle began hyperventilating.

"Michelle."

"No, Tony, don't say it." She said beginning to cry.

"Michelle, Allie's dead." Tony said. Michelle burst out with a cry of agony.

"No." She yelled. Everyone else working on the floor heard her cry out. Tony grabbed his wife and hugged her so tightly.

"She told us to have a happy life, and that she wanted you to know that you were her best friend." Tony said crying now himself. Michelle continued to cry out loud. Jack climbed the stairs halfway.

"Could everyone gather around here for a moment please." Jack said. He took a big breath in. "I'm afraid I have the horrifying task of informing you all that, um -" He paused. When he regained composure he continued. "Of informing you that Allie Adams was killed in the line of duty an hour ago. This is indeed an incredible loss for us at CTU, but an even bigger loss to those that were close to her like myself, Tony and Michelle. Now, as much as we all want to mourn her loss right now, we still have a job to finish, so we have to put our feelings aside right now. So lets all get back to work." Jack finished. Tears were sliding down his face.

Tony and Michelle were still around the corner. They were sitting on the floor and Tony was rocking Michelle much in the same way that he rocked Allie, and this made him cry harder. Michelle cried so long and so hard that she soon fell asleep in her husbands lap. Tony stared at the ceiling.

"Thank you for everything. I love you too." Tony said lowering his head in weakness.


End file.
